Bleach (Steven-Kun)
Bleach (ブリーチ, Burīchi; romanized as '''BLEACH' in Japan'') is an ongoing manga series authored by Tite Kubo that has appeared in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine since August 2001. This particular fanon storyline by Steven-Kun follows the adventures of Jiyūjin Shinkirō as he emerges from the Shinō Academy, to the ranks of the Gotei 13, and later his very own unexpected legacy. Helping him along the way are close friends Kuma Matoke and Ami Okano. This story chronicles the growth and developement of these characters throughout their many adventures. Characters Main Characters Jiyūjin Shinkirō : The main protagonist in this series. When he first debuts he is a student in the academy ranked dead last amongst all of his peers and not even expected to graduate. His inability to manipulate his spiritual energy often sets him back. However he is able to soon defy all odds and graduate from the academy. With his friends by his side he joins the Fifth Division where he begins his actual developement as a Shinigami. Kuma Matoke : One of Jiyūjin's best friends who has been with him since their earliest days in the academy. He and Jiyūjin both met one another through the remedial classes which they took. While in the academy he was only ranked slightly above Jiyūjin and was also a fellow dead last student. After managing to graduate from the academy he joined the Fifth Division along with Jiyūjin. Ami Okano : One of Jiyūjin's best friends. She is usually dispicted as an aggressive girl. She was once a good student in the academy but levels of stress and high expectations drove her to struggle. In her third year in the academy she was forced to take remedial classes. In these classes she met Jiyūjin and Kuma and became great friends with them. She even secretly developed a crush on Jiyūjin. After graduating from the academy she joined the Fifth Division along with Jiyūjin and Kuma where they ultimately began their true developement as Shinigami. Important Characters Tetsuya Miura : One of the top students in the academy. His popular status and high skills caused Jiyūjin to develope jealously towards him. Because of his jealously towards him Jiyūjin declared Tetsuya as his rival. The rivalry rarely goes recognized by Tetsuya who believes that he is better than Jiyūjin. When he is sent to the Fifth Division after graduation he is forced to tolerate Jiyūjin. When Jiyūjin's begins to grow stronger Tetsuya finally recognizes him as a formidable rival. Setsuko Yosano The newly chosen captain of the Fifth Division who is out to prove herself to the rest of the Gotei 13. When the Dead Last Trio is joins her squad she decides to make it her goal to build them into strong Shinigami. Setsuko herself being both a skilled and intelligent Shinigami. She later becomes more like a mother figure to Jiyūjin and his friends due to her caring nature over them and the rest of the members of the Fifth Division. Major Antagonist 'Gokiburi Takahasi ' : A well respected instructor at the academy and the main antagonist of the Final Exam Arc. He later offers to tutor Jiyūjin in preperation for the graduation exams for seemingly no reason at all. He is later revealed to be manipulating Jiyūjin to steal research from the Twelfth Division. When he is found out he is defeated by Jiyūjin and later arrested for conspiring against the Soul Society. Arcs Part I The Final Exam Arc *Much Needed Preperations *Rights of Passage Category:Steven-Kun Category:Storylines